Kingdom
by Aprilise
Summary: Based off a challenge by littleroswell. Liz is an orphan, raised by dragons and lost in a world she should belong in. Max is the eldest prince in a large kingdom. When their two worlds meet anything can happen.
1. Storytime

Kingdom  
  
by April  
  
rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own roswell or it's related characters  
  
Author's notes: This is based off a challenge by littleroswell, enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you  
  
Prologue   
  
"Tell us a story." A young girl with dark hair said to her nanny as the woman got her and the other children ready for bed in the nursery.   
  
"What kind of story would you like?" Kara asked as she tucked in the youngest of the children.   
  
"One about a Prince!" A boy with blond hair said from another part of the room.   
  
"No! Princes are boring! One about a Princess!" Another girl with long blond hair said ignoring the glare she got from the two boys in the room.   
  
"Yeah well Princesses are dumb! What about a story with Dragons! " The other boy in the room said glaring at his blond cousin.   
  
"Magic!" the youngest girl in the room said from her bed.   
  
"and a King and Queen!" The first girl said as she tried to sit still when her nanny brushed her long hair.   
  
"And a evil wizard!" The second boy said dodging the pillow his cousin threw at him.   
  
"And fighting, and Armies!" The first boy said before sticking his tongue out at his sister.   
  
"No! A love story, with a happy ending!" The blond girl yelled at her brother.   
  
"Now, Now don't fight children." Kara said as she finished tucking all five of her royal charges before a fight could start between the blond girl and her dark haired cousin. "I know a great story to tell all of you, it has everything you want, but I will only tell it if you quiet down and listen" she said sitting down in a chair and smiled as she saw all the children quiet down and look at her expectantly.   
  
"Please tell us." The youngest girl, said sweetly from her bed.   
  
"We'll be good." The blond girl, and the second boy said together glaring at each other as soon as they realized what they had done but not much else.   
  
Kara shook her head at the duo's antics then smiled at the children before beginning her story.   
  
Once upon a time, there lived a King and Queen who were very happy, except for one thing. They did not have a child to love. For years they tried to have a child of their own and they had almost given up when they were blessed with the news that they were not only going to have the child they had always dreamed of but that they were going to have twins.... 


	2. The begining

Part 1   
  
The whole kingdom was celebrating, had been in fact since the announcement came announcing the birth of the Crown Prince Alexander and his twin sister Princess Tessandra. Up in his tower the kings cousin, Edward, stood staring at the festivities below a scowl on his weathered face. The brats would ruin everything. All he had planned and worked for since he was a teen. Turning away from the window in disgust he turned to the small group assembled in front of him.   
  
"You have failed, you should have killed the infants before they were born."   
  
"We're sorry my Lord, we tried but the queen was heavily protected..."   
  
"No excuses, if you had done your job right in the first place there would have been no children to complicate things. My patience is wearing thin, I am giving you two days to figure out a way to get rid of the infants or I will be severly displeased."   
  
"Yes my Lord..."   
  
"You may go then." The man said watching his frightened servants leave his office, when all but one was gone a teen came out of the shadows where he had been watching.   
  
"Father you are not going to let those peasants get away with failing you." A teen with dark hair said glaring at the small group that had bungled so many of his father's plans.   
  
"There are other ways to get what we want without waiting for these imbecils to get their act together."   
  
"No they will be dealt with, tell me your plan Nicholas." The man asked his son   
  
"Yes father, the other royals and the peasants would revolt now if the infants were to die. It is too late to kill them without their deaths being noticed, but what if we were to replace them with children of our line then we would have a legitimate claim after we made a move against the King and Queen."   
  
"I assume you have procured the children we would need to replace the infant prince and princess."   
  
"Yes father." Nicholas said before turning to look at his bodyguard. "Bring them in."   
  
The guard left coming back shortly pulling along a servant the man recognized from the palace and a scientist loyal to him. The servant was obviously pregnant, and looking like she could have the child any moment.   
  
"She is having a girl, Micah confirmed it. If it is born now it will not look suspicious when she is swapped with the princess. The peasants will have no idea she is not their precious princess, nor will the King and Queen."   
  
Lord Edward looked at the girl huddled on the floor, smiling evily as he reached out his hand to touch her cheek enjoying the whimper that escaped her, before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Examining her features. Her tangled and matted blond hair, her crystal blue eyes wide with fright, and her overly thin body only marred by the swell of her stomach.  
  
"She will do." He said the plan begining to come together in his mind, "And what of the boy?"   
  
"Now that is trickier, Micah will explain it better than me." Nicholas said motioning the scientist, his most trusted advisor forward.   
  
"My lord, with the help of Sir Nicholas and the Granolith I have managed to find a way to make someone younger, to reverse time. With this process I will be able to make someone an infant again, they will grow up normally afterward." Micah said evenly   
  
"I have volunteered father, I have not been seen since I returned, you can tell everyone I died, kill the true prince and princess, and me and the baby will be in place to secure your claim to the throne." Nicholas continued with the plan.   
  
"Yes that will work...you are a genius my son. Put it into motion."   
  
"Yes father." Nicholas said leaving with Micah and the servant girl.  
  
Edward looked once again out the window of his room, a smile spreading across his face at the plan that was about to be put into motion. Soon his cousins children would be out of the picture, then he could work on regaining the throne that would have been his if his father had been in his right mind. The kingdom would be his. 


	3. Childhood

Author's Notes: Here is part 2 reposted. No one seemed to like part one....or the prologue for that matter maybe everyone was just busy with the holidays coming up and everything. I will get part 3 and 4 out soon and hopefully I'll even have a part 5 by Christmas. Enjoy the story and as always feedback is always greatly appreciated.   
  
Part 2   
  
Lord Edward, hatred evident in his face looked down at the infant asleep in the arms of the crying servant in front of him. Phase one of his son's plan was almost complete, he had the princess, his newborn granddaughter put in her place. Now there only remained to get rid of the brat and put into motion phase two of the plan. Nicholas, Micah and two of his most loyal servants were working on Phase two, and then the prince could be replaced, but first he had to deal with two loose ends. Reaching down he grabbed the arm of the servant and jerked her to her feet ignoring the yelp of pain coming from her.   
  
"Take the girl and kill her." He said pushing her towards the door, "and remember if you fail me or betray me, I will kill your family." He watched her flee from the room and smirked picking up a radio. "They are on their way down, as soon as she disposes of her package kill her and send her head to her parents."   
  
Nina ran quickly through the palace holding the young princess close, she knew she would be dead soon, Edward would make sure of it. The baby cooed and Nina looked down at her stopping a tear from under her eyes. The princess was an innocent. Pausing a moment she reached the woods on the edge of the kingdom and stopped suddenly, an idea forming in her mind. Nina ran through the woods, taking several different paths in order to lose any pursuers. After running for close to an hour she reached a small cottage in the middle of a small clearing. Gently she sat the princess on the doorstep covering the child with the blanket she had been wrapped in and knocked on the door before running away from the cottage and headed back towards the palace. She did not notice the two pairs of silver eyes staring at her from the darkness. Nor did she notice the man that followed her out of the woods.   
  
Five years later...   
  
A young girl ran through the woods, her dark hair flying behind her as she went faster and faster. Her small legs going as fast as they could, From behind her came the sound of something large following her, getting closer and closer. The girl turned to look behind her and suddenly found herself on the ground her feet tangled up in a large tree root. A loud roar caused her to look at the large dragon that burst out of the bushes and began to advance on her; it's emerald green scales glittering in the moonlight. A green light enveloping it as the dragon transformed into a human teenager about fifteen years old, with pale skin, silver eyes, dark green hair, and slightly pointed ears. Looking down at the girl the dragon child reached out a hand to her.   
  
"Are you okay Lys?" The teen asked noticing the tears gathered in the little girl's eyes.   
  
The little girl shook her head, more tears falling from her brown eyes. "Huwt weg, Dwake." she whimpered.   
  
(Translation: "Hurt leg, Drake.")   
  
Drake knelt beside the girl gently helping her up and examining her leg. Noticing the large scrape on her leg, he gently brushed off the leaves sticking to the scrape and helped her to her feet. "Come on Lysbet, Grandmother will fix your leg. You want to tell me why you were running away?"   
  
The little girl looked up at him wiping some tears away with her sleeve. "Nawai thaid I wathn't thpethial 'cause I wath a...a fweak an uthleth.... an I didn't detherve to wive with gwandma cwaudia 'cauth even my own mommy didn't want me an that gwandma thould of weft me to die in da woodth..." she said softly, her tears beginning again remembering why she had been running through the woods at night.   
  
(translation: "Narai said I wasn't special because I was a...a freak and useless...and I didn't deserve to live with Grandma Claudia because even my own mommy didn't want me and that Grandma should have left me to die in the woods.")   
  
Drake looked at her sadly, stroking her long dark hair and pulling her close as she cried. "Narai doesn't know what she's talking about." He said picking the five-year old up from the ground. "You are very special my little Lysbet, you are my little sister and that makes you special. Grandmother Claudia loves you; she has since the first moment she saw you huddled in my arms." The girl wrapping her small arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder as he began stroking her hair and walking towards her home in an attempt to calm her down. He continued stroking her hair until they reached the cottage she lived in. Entering Drake took the girl to her room and gently placed her on her bed, "and don't listen to Narai, the lady who brought you to us, gave us a wonderful gift when she left you on Grandmother Claudia's doorstep and that's all that matters." Seeing the girl's eyes close as she fell asleep. Drake stood up and slowly walked to the door, glancing back one more time at the young girl he walked from the room and closed the door. Sitting at the small table in the middle of the main room and waited for the cottage's owner to return. 


	4. Troubles

Kingdom Part 3  
  
"NARAI! What were you thinking you were supposed to watch Lysbet not let her run around the woods alone!, She can't protect herself like we can!" Drake yelled at the aqua haired dragon girl, who was glaring back at him.  
"You always take the brat's side Drake! I didn't tell her to run into the woods, It's not my fault she can't handle the truth!" Narai yelled back at her older cousin.  
"She's five Narai, just a child."  
"She's a freak, and a human, you should have dropped her in the village with her own kind years ago when you found her, she doesn't belong here."  
"She belongs here just like you do Narai, foundlings are always welcome in the clan, or did you forget how Grandmother Claudia found you after your clan died." Drake yelled angry at the younger dragon girl's arguments. "She is as much a part of this clan as you are, Mayra has seen it, as has grandmother Claudia, so if you can't accept her then leave her alone, I will not let you berate her for things that are not in her control" Drake said angrily turning from the dragon girl and storming out of the room. Narai watched him leave glaring, "I won't be nice to the human brat...her kind killed our parents...they are all alike and she will betray us, and I'm not going to let that happen."  
Drake walked back to the cottage angrily remembering Narai's words. He knew some of the others in the clan thought the same as Narai did. Humans and Dragons did not have the best relationship. It was only because Grandmother Claudia and the clan's seer Mayra vouched for her that the others were less vocal of their distrust of the small girl. He could not understand it...Lysbet was more like a dragon child than a human, she'd been raised with the younglings in the clan since she had been found. The clan was the only family she had ever known. There was no use in blaming her for what other humans did. Arriving at the cottage where Lysbet lived he let himself in and sat at the table waiting for Lysbet to awaken and thinking again about what to do about Narai. He did not notice the old woman coming up behind him until she spoke.  
"Everything will work out Drake, Our Lysbet is destined for great things."  
"I know grandmother, I just don't understand why Narai and the rest don't see it."  
"They don't see it because they aren't meant too, everything happens for a reason."  
  
Far away from the woods, Lord Edward sat in his office watching his granddaughter be waited on by her many servants and companions. It was almost worth it to see the idiots fawn over his decendant. His attention turned to a young boy playing with some of the servant children nearby. If only the second part of his son's plan had worked as well as the first part had. After ridding himself of the infant princess, he attempted to get the infant prince, unfortunantly the child had become ill and was not left out of the sight of the queen or king for a moment. As soon as Edward had heard the news of the prince's illness he had tried to stop his son from undergoing the deaging procedure but it was too late. Nicholas was now raised as his grandson. His plans had changed almost immediatly after he realized he could not replace the Prince. His grandson would marry the princess. then his line would be sure to rule, and not the line of his cousin. The rightful ruler would be on the throne. 


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or it's characters  
  
Author's Notes: All other story info is in part 1. I will eventually finish this but I am not promising when a new part will be up.  
  
Kingdom Part 4   
  
"Lys, Lysbet!" Drake whispered urgently shaking the sleeping eight-year-old gently. Seeing her open her eyes he placed a finger on his lips and began helping her down from her loft. "We've got to go Lysbet."   
  
"Why where's Grandma Claudia?" Lysbet asked quietly staring up at her older brother.   
  
"She's going to follow us soon Lys." Grabbing her hand and a bag that Grandmother had packed earlier that day he led her out the backdoor and into the dense woods just before a group of dragons burst into the now empty cottage where Lysbet once was.   
  
Hours passed as Drake led Lysbet through the woods, backing up on their trail and moving in circles trying to lose any pursuers, Before finally reaching the northern border of the forests and the human village beyond.   
  
Drake held Lysbet's hand tightly in his as they walked silently through the streets of the village and further away from the only home either of them had ever known. The dark cloak he wore protecting them from the cold wind that had picked up as soon as they left the relative safety of the woods, as well as any humans from seeing his features. It was dangerous for them here, but taking Lysbet back to the woods was not an option. The small group of dragons who had been against Lysbet living among them had grown in the past several years, eating away slowly at the small support group Lysbet had had. Grandmother had realized there was only one way to protect Lysbet now and that was for someone to take her to one of the human villages for awhile until the threat calmed down.   
  
The sound of a police whistle made both Drake and Lysbet stop suddenly only to be run into by a thin boy holding a velvet bag. The boy stood up quickly forgetting the bag of gold as he bolted away from the scene. Drake and Lys had just stood up when the police surrounded them.   
  
"Is this him My Lady?" The policeman asked grabbing the bag of gold from Drake's hand.   
  
"I'd have to see him without the cloak?" A woman said walking up to the group of policemen. Drake backed up slowly but to no avail as another of the policemen grabbed the hood and pulled it down. The assembled group gasped in shock as they saw his green hair and silver eyes. Quickly Drake punched his nearest captor and dragged Lysbet out of the circle and beginning to run.   
  
"DRAGON!"   
  
"He's kidnapping that child!"   
  
"Stop him!"   
  
The yells followed the duo as they ran through the streets and finally stopping in the shadows of another building.   
  
"We're going to have to separate Lys. I need you to go into that building there and hide. I'll find you when it's safe for me okay?"   
  
Lysbet nodded fear in her eyes as she hugged Drake silent tears running down her face.   
  
It would be the last time Lysbet would see Drake for many years.  
  
Thank you for reading. 


	6. Seperation

Author's Note: Ha I found part 5. I thought I'd lost it. Anyway here's another part and I am going to try to work on the next this weekend. I make no promises but I'll try.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy the story and any reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer. I do not own Roswell

Now Enjoy the story.

Kingdom Part 5  
  
The village streets were fairly safe during the day, the most you would have to worry about were pickpockets or street rats stealing food or clothing from the market. At night it was different. At night the worst thieves and rouges roamed the streets. The royal guards patrols did little to stop them. Lysbet hated it. Two years ago Drake had left her in this village, safe from the dragon rebels trying to kill her, but right in the middle of the troubles of the human world. Most of the time at night she stayed hidden, during the day she left her alley and did what she had to do as she waited for Drake to find her, to take her home. She missed the forest so much, she missed Grandmother Claudia, and most of all she missed Drake. Looking at the sky she quickened her pace, there were only a few hours till nightfall, enough time to do what she needed and get back to her alley.  
  
Lys looked up at the large group of people gathered in the market and frowned, she really didn't like what she was going to do. Silently she began wandering through the crowd, her thin and torn clothing covered by Drake's cloak, It was one of the few things she had left. Her stomach rumbled as she slowly walked through the marketplace, trying not to be noticed in the large crowd. Inching closer and closer to a booth piled high with loaves of fresh bread and fruit she waited for the vendor to be distracted before reaching out to grab a loaf. Quickly snatching it she turned to get away the yells of the shopkeeper following her as she left. Ducking through the large crowd trying to lose her pursuers before ducking into the alley that had become her home. Not making a sound, hands gripping the small loaf of bread, she hid in the shadows hoping her pursuers would not hear the loud erratic beating of her heart. She listened intently as the sounds of yelling came closer to her hiding place. Closing her eyes she shrunk into an even smaller ball as she heard someone at the mouth of the alley looking, opening them only when she heard the man leave. Looking at the sky she realized night would come soon, and with it trouble. She would be safer here, safer where she was, at least for tonight.  
  
The sound of cans crashing woke Lys from her slumber. Peeking out into the darkness of the night she tried to make out what had entered her alley. The moonlight drifting between the buildings gave off just enough light for her to see the whole alley. Peeking out she saw three older boys surrounding two children around her age. A boy with ruffled blond/brown hair, and a girl with long blond hair. Even in the moonlight Lysbet could see these two were out of place. Both were dressed simply but the clothing was of a much better quality than anything Lys had seen in her life. She could only see the backs of the two older boys but knew they were trouble. She recognized them, they were a part of a rather nasty local gang of wanna be thugs, not the toughest gang in the village but tough enough to hold their own against some of the other gangs and be respected enough to go mostly unmolested at night. Looking around the small hidden space she lived in she quickly found what she needed.  
  
She kept them there so she could scare away intruders, and it worked most of the time. Taking aim she peeked out in to the alley and tossed her ammunition behind the thugs to hit some metal bins at the entrance. The noise startled the older boys who immediatly went on alert and ran quickly out of the alley not caring what happened to their quarry. She watched them run out before quietly slipping from her hiding place to look at the two children's injuries.  
  
"safe..." she said quietly as she saw the boy and girl jump as she appeared from the shadows. Slowly walking towards them she noticed a long gash on the boy's arm and the girl's leg bent at an odd angle. "Lys fix..." Lys said quietly bringing her hand to the boy's arm.  
  
The boy pulled away sharply as she reached for him "Who are you? Leave us alone!"  
  
Lys looked at him for a moment then to the girl "safe;" she repeated and reached again closing her eyes. This was another thing she discovered while living in the human world, something she didn't usually show anyone, but the two children felt friendly. She did not notice the looks of shock on the other two children's faces as a glow began to emanate from her hand, the gash on the boy's arm closing and healing in front of them.  
  
"Fix you now." She said quietly looking at the blond girl who had fainted, then to the boy who was staring in shock. "leg need be straight." she stated trying to lift the girl up enough to gently straighten the leg. The boy realizing her intentions helped and soon the two of them had the girl's leg straight and Lys healed the broken leg.  
  
The sound of people coming towards the alley made her pause, covering the others' mouths with her hands and leading them into the shadows. "shhh." Lys let out softly as she helped the boy and girl into hiding before getting into the small and now cramped alcove herself. Listening as a gang came closer and closer to their hiding spot.

Thank you for reading


End file.
